dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Meal Time
べちゃうぞ!! ペコ の |Rōmaji title =Tabechau zo!! Harapeko Majin no Chō-Nōryoku |Literal title =Gonna Eat'cha!! A Hungry Majin's Supernatural Power |Number = 235 |Manga = Vegeta vs. Boo |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = August 3, 1994 |English Airdate = November 8, 2001 |Previous = The Terror of Mr. Buu |Next = The Warrior's Decision }} べちゃうぞ!! ペコ の |Tabechau zo!! Harapeko Majin no Chō-Nōryoku|lit. "Gonna Eat'cha!! A Hungry Majin's Supernatural Power"}} is the fourth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 3, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 8, 2001. Summary Having knocked Goku unconscious, Majin Vegeta plans a strategy for attacking Majin Buu. He senses that Gohan has been "killed" and feels genuinely remorseful. He also appears to have remorse for what he has done to Goku, which is emotional, but rare, as Vegeta is usually cold hearted and ruthless, even more so in his majin state. On the battlefield, Majin Buu continuously taunts Dabura by saying that he will eat him, provoking the angry Dabura into attacking. Majin Buu's rubbery consistency makes him resilient to Dabura's assault. Trunks and Goten look on from a cliff as Dabura unleashes a volley of energy blasts at Buu, however, Buu proves as resistant to that as Dabura's physical attacks. In desperation, Dabura tries to turn Buu to stone with his spit. Buu dodges and turns him into a huge cookie with his Transfiguration Beam, eating him afterwards. Everyone that was turned to stone by Dabura's spit returns to normal, as Dabura was needed to be alive for his spell to stay effective. Trunks realizes that Piccolo would have turned normal as well and flies up to investigate while Goten casually tells Krillin that Trunks tipped over Piccolo's statue and broke it. Trunks is horrified that Piccolo's body is in pieces and tells Goten and Krillin to keep it a secret. Piccolo suddenly appears and explains his regenerative abilities, but is unnerved by Majin Buu's energy. He becomes all the more upset that Babidi gives Buu permission to eat the injured Supreme Kai. Buu contemplates on what to turn the Supreme Kai into, chocolate or jelly, but is interrupted by the destruction of Babidi's spaceship. Babidi is distraught that his spaceship was destroyed and orders Buu to investigate, however, Majin Vegeta makes himself present through the smoke. He admits that he blew up Babidi's ship and ignores the wizard's angry tirade, instead accusing Buu of killing Gohan which shocks Piccolo and Trunks asks Piccolo of what did Vegeta had said and Piccolo refuses to answer as he becomes horrified of Gohan's death. Majin Buu becomes angry at being called "ugly" by Majin Vegeta and is ordered by Babidi to kill him for being disobedient. Majin Vegeta briefly catches a glimpse of Goku in Buu's place. He briefly reminisces about Goku's nobility in every major threat to Earth. He gives up the grudge he holds against Goku and promises him that he will save the planet, even if he dies. Majin Vegeta powers up immensely with Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten looking on at his impressive might. Majin Buu does not appear to be fazed, even as Majin Vegeta begins to attack him brutally. Babidi is worried that Buu may not be a match for Majin Vegeta's power. The episode ends with Majin Vegeta charging to attack Buu once again. Major Events *Dabura is turned into a cookie and is eaten by Majin Buu. *Krillin and Piccolo are turned back to normal following Dabura's death. *Majin Vegeta destroys Babidi's Spaceship and begins his battle with Buu. Battles *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Shin *Goten *Trunks *Krillin *Piccolo *Babidi *Dabura *Innocent Buu Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Gets Bean" - At the start of the episode when Majin Vegeta prepares to fight Majin Buu. *"Buu Eats Cookie" - When Majin Buu uses his chocolate beam to turn Dabura into a cookie. *"Flute and Strings" - After Krillin and Piccolo returned to normal from Dabura's stone spit. *"Full Power (Soundtrack)" - When Piccolo notices Supreme Kai on the battlefield. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - When Majin Vegeta destroys Babidi's spaceship. *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Majin Buu creates a hallucination of Goku against Majin Vegeta. *"Long Flashback" - When Majin Vegeta recaps Goku defeating Frieza and Goku's sacrifice in the Cell Games. *"Pre-Buu" - When Majin Buu gets mad before releasing steam from his body. *"Vegeta Knows His Son": When Majin Vegeta prepares to fight Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *In the manga, when Dabura goes to punch Buu, he is quickly changed into a cookie and is eaten. In the anime, Dabura battles Buu for a longer period, assaulting him physically, using a barrage of energy blasts and attempting to turn him into stone all of which have no effect on Buu. At that point he is turned into a cookie. *Vegeta seeing Goku when infront of Buu and wondering if it's a trick is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Vegeta has a brief, one panel, power up before launching am assault on Buu. In the anime, it is a prolonged sequence. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 235 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 235 (BDZ) pt-br:Vou te comer fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 235 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z